


I Dont Need Your Help

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, genderbent, genderbent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Remi is heavily pregnant but doesn’t want any help. Although she doesn’t fight Gerard on everything he wants to do for her
Relationships: Remington Leith/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Dont Need Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : genderbent au for remi but like I had this prompt on my phone n decided to do it. remi looks similar but just different gender

Remi let out a loud sigh as her hands rested on her large stomach. Her tatted fingers drummed softly on the skin before she felt the small baby kick her hand. She chuckled softly before letting out a yawn and rubbing sleepily at her eyes. She had been getting a bit of sleep but it still was draining to do much when you had a stomach as large as hers. It was hard for her to get up on her own from anything. Even get up to get food. Although she did find that her round stomach was a great table to prop her food on.  
"Alright love, I got your bathwater going just the way you like it." Gerard said stepping out of the bathroom.   
Remi looked over and could see his dark hair had been pulled back from his face although a few stray pieces had fallen out and back into his face. It made her fall harder for him, something she seemed to be finding herself do more and more as they spent time along together. "I'm getting up now." She grumbled as her hands moved to the couch beside her to attempt and help push herself up from it. Small grunts left her mouth as she tried, and failed, to push herself off the couch.   
By the time Gerard had made it over to her, she had worked up a small sweat, although she was now resting on the couch with her chest rising and falling from the struggle.  
"Keep your mouth shut and help me up, Way." She grumbled holding her hands out to him to get him help her off the couch since she couldn't do it on her own. "I swear to god if you ever get near me again with that I will kill you." Remi spoke as she clung to his hands with her own and they both worked to stand up from the couch.   
Once Remi was standing up, she felt on of Gerard's hands on the small of her back rubbing his finger tips on her skin where it had been hurting more and more recently. A small smile formed on her face as they started to walk to the bathroom that, as they got closer, didn't have the water running although there was a little flicker of candle light. It was more than she was expecting to see just like the little trail of rose peddles from the door to the tub. A few tears formed in her eyes that she reached up and rubbed off with her free hand.   
After she was close to the tub where she could get undressed and climb in soon, Gerard stepped back a little so she could do as much as she could on her own, because she refused to admit that she needed help with anything just yet.   
Her face turned into one of determination and concentration as the tip of her tongue started to stick out and she bit down a little on the end of it as she started to climb into the tub supporting herself on the wall. "Got it!" She exclaimed happily as she sat down in the warm water making the level rise up a little.   
Gerard could help but grin seeing her being excited over something so small as this. He watched as the water lapped at the her stomach, she let her tattooed hands sink into the water as she slid down a little trying to take in more of the warmth.  
"Gee?" she mumbled out with a little yawn snapping him out of taking in every little detail about her body. "Can you turn some warm water on?"   
He nodded a little and leaned up to turn it on the hot water so it could fill up the water the rest of the way up before it started to go into the over flow drain. Remi gave a hum of happiness from this as she felt the water around her body turn warmer and start to sooth the ache in her back. Once it was getting close to the drain, Gerard turned it off dipping his hand in to make sure it wasn't too hot to hurt her. After that, he sat down at the edge of the tub and rubbed his hand over her round stomach.   
"Hello, little one.." Gerard spoke softly as his hand rested on it for a moment before he moved it so his fingertips were resting on her stomach to see if he felt anything, although when he didn't. he moved his hand black flat on her stomach. "I'm so ready to meet you baby...so ready to hold you in my arms too!"  
A giggle left Remi's mouth as she watched her husband play with her stomach and talk to it. Then the giggles turned into a groan as the baby kicked hard against the skin where Gerard's hand was resting. The pain was soon forgotten as Gerard's face lit up with happiness from feeling it.   
"That's my baby!" He said grinning widely.   
Despite this being his reaction every time Gerard felt the baby move, Remi couldn't help but fall even harder for him as he ran his damp fingers through Gerard's dark hair. "Remi? Do you think the baby is a girl or a boy?" He mumbled out keeping his hand where he had been kicked to see if the baby would do it again.   
"I'm not sure. But I don't mind as long as its our baby." She spoke grinning more before seeing Gerard sit up on his knees. "What do you think?" He mumbled out.   
"Girl! I want her to be a daddy's girl who looks just like her stunningly beautiful mom." He replied grinning widely.   
Remi simply chuckled softly before kissing her husband softly on the lips.


End file.
